Cancer Bubble
is the EM Wave Change of the characters Claud Pincer and Cancer from the Mega Man Star Force series. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force Cancer Bubble appears as an optional boss. Claud Pincer, his human form, is found in the Big Wave Battle Card shop. His EM form can be fought at AMAKEN. Mega Man Star Force 2 Cancer Bubble returns again as an optional boss. Claud once again shows up in the Big Wave shop and must be talked to fight his EM form, which appears on the Bunny Slopes ER at Grizzly Peak. His attack pattern has not changed much since the previous game. Fighting him at least once grants Mega Man an ability that modifies his Charge Shot. Mega Man Star Force 3 Cancer Noise is an available Noise Change. Rockman ×over Cancer Bubble is a boss in World 5. Anime History Mega Man Star Force Cancer Bubble is an important FM-ian. He, at the end of the series and in episode 17, is the leader of most of the FM-ians; with the fake Andromeda Key, he unsuccessfully tries to revive Andromeda. Cancer Bubble is a devoted fan of Sonia Sky, and is also one of only two FM-ians spared from Gemini's deletion rampage to fill the real Andromeda Key, the other being Harp (Lyra). Shooting Star Rockman Tribe Cancer Bubble appears as Sonia's assistant, often attempting to help her deal with matters while she is gone. He is more of a comic relief character, as his attempts to assist Sonia often fail humorously, and he fails badly in battle. Attacks and Abilities * '''Bubble Pop: '''Cancer Bubble floats to and fro across the rows, firing a bubble down each column. The bubbles can be destroyed with a single Buster shot, and if they connect, they induce the Bubble status. In ''Mega Man Star Force 2, Cancer Bubble also hides crabs in some of his bubbles, and if the bubble containing them is popped, the crab will rush down the column, dealing breaking damage. * Boomerang Cutter: '''Cancer Bubble stands at the back of the field and launches his claws at the player from the side, one at a time. The claws cannot be blocked. * '''Tidal Wave: Cancer Bubble will summon a large 3x2 tidal wave which must be blocked to avoid damage. This attack inflicts the Bubble status. Battle Cards ''Mega Man Star Force'' ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' Cancer Bubble Battle Cards can also be used with Blank Cards. ''Mega Man Star Force 3'' Galaxy Advance: Gallery normal_concept_cancer.jpg|Cancer Bubble's concept art. concept_canceralt.jpg|Cancer Bubble's early concept art. Trivia * In the Japanese versions, Cancer Bubble has a habit of ending most of his sentences with "-buku", which is an onomatopoeia for a bubble being burst. * In the anime, Cancer Bubble is distinctive among the FM-ians for wearing human clothes (not counting when the FM-ians are in their human form disguises). In addition to his natural appearance, he has worn a number of extra outfits, including Claud Pincer's clothes, a medical mask, and even a trenchcoat. * Cancer Bubble has an attack called "Boomerang Cutter," which coincidentally is one of the abilities of X and Boomerang Kuwanger in Mega Man X. * In the early concept art, his skin was black, and was also planned to be a girl. * Cancer Bubble's name and overall appearance may seem to harken back to Bubble Crab from Mega Man X2. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Mega Man Star Force bosses Category:Mega Man Star Force 2 bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Males Category:No hands Category:Crustacean design Category:Optional bosses